Sonny On Big Brother
by ljsmithfan188
Summary: This is a response to SonnyChadFan's Big Brother challenge. Sonny was so excited to get accepted to be on Big Brother while So Random wasn't shooting. So excited to get away from a certain three-named jerkthrob. Little did she know, he got accepted, too.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a response to SonnyChadFan's Big Brother challenge. The first two to review will get a special thanks in the next chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance. Here goes: (P.S I'm making this up as I go along, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.)**

**Chapter 1**

**Sonny POV**

_Oh My GOD! I can't wait! _I just got accepted to go on Big Brother, along with Zora and Tawni. Marshall thinks it will really promote the show, Tawni can't wait to be on T.V, and Zora can't wait to eavesdrop on more people. It's a win, win, win. Win. I forgot about me. I can't wait to compete in all the competitions, feel the adrenaline rush right before an elimination, and just relax and make new friends.

"Sonny, Tawni, Zora, the private jet is ready." Tawni's conditions. Not that I had any objections. I waited for Tawni to finish applying make-up and then she and I walked out of the studio.

"This isn't the big one! You said you'd bring the big one!" Tawni screamed at the pilot.

"_This_ isn't the big one?" I asked. The jet was _huge_. Way too big for just three people. Remember, I didn't say I didn't like it.

"Does this one look hot pink to you?! No! This one's pale pink! The small one!"

"Tawni, there will be enough room for us."

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?!"

"You don't get the fact that they're doing this because they _hate _me!" Then she broke into a fit of overexasperated sobs. _Geez, I already got my fill of drama and we're not even _there _yet. Heck, we're not even on the plane yet._

"Tawni, they don't hate you, but we have to go before they turn the cameras on and we're not there.

Well, boy, did that shut her up. "You're right. We do have to hurry up. That's why I need you to carry my bags."

"Tawni, cut it out. Get your bags and let's go." _God, she's so_ impossible_ when she gets into one of her fits._

"Fine, but if I break a nail, I'm going to sue." And with that, we both got on the pink private jet, carrying our own bags. _Score one, Sonny._ We each took our seats but then realized that Zora was nowhere to be seen.

"Hold on, let me just put my bags in the compartment and then we'll look for her. AAAHHHHH!" I screamed.

"AAAAHHHH!" shrieked Zora, all the way up in the luggage compartment.

"Zora, what are you doing up there?" I asked.

"I'm practicing my eavesdropping. For Big Brother. But when we get there, there will be more people. JACKPOT!" Zora bellowed.

"Alright." I closed the luggage compartment and put my bags in the next one down. I took my seat in the aisle next to Tawni. After about five minutes, the plane took off. Up, up, up, off into the night.

**I need three reviews before I put up another chapter. I love to hear all of your opinions! Keep reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I need three more reviews before I can put up another chapter. I will give a special thanks to the first two to review in Chapter 3. Keep reviewing! Oh, and a special thanks to randypandy8896 and lp2014 for being the first two to review.**

**Chapter 2**

**Sonny POV**

As the plane took off, I was thinking happy thoughts. You, know, like what people do before they think they're about to face something big. Of course, being me, it wasn't hard to be happy. _Look at me, optimising myself into peace and serenity. Whoa, I just sounded like one of those poem-writer people. _

"Are we there yet?" Tawni groaned. She got up and stretched.

"Tawni, we just got on like ten minutes ago and sit down before the pilot sees you, crashes, we all die, and we don't get to go on Big Brother, then nothing promotes our show, and Marshall gets fired, lives on a street, and begs people for money!" I could hear me working myself into hysteria.

"Calm down, Sonny. And you tell _me_ I need to chill", Tawni said coolly. And calmly. _Wow, I'm going so nuts, that Tawni is calm compared to me. You're losing it, Sonny. Take a deep breath. Then let it out. Good. Oh, God, I'm talking to myself. Stop it. No. Stop it. Sto- UGH!_

"Sorry, Tawni, just the anxiety, you know?"

"What anxiety? The first thing I'm going to do when we get there is sunbathe by the pool."

"Uh... Tawni, there's no easy way for me to say this...but..."

"But what?"

"But you won't be able to go straight in the pool as soon as you get there. We have to go to the living room, introduce ourselves, make allies. Like, think of a strategy. What the show is all about. Have you ever even _watched_ the show?"

"Of course." Even I could tell she was lying.

"Don't worry, Tawni, they'll explain everything as soon as we get there. Now, you should do what I'm doing and try to go to sleep. It'll make the plane ride seem shorter."

"Okay..." she seemed uncertain. But before I knew it, we were both dozing off. And Zora, being Zora, was doing who knows what.

* * *

I awoke later to Tawni shaking me and telling me that we were there. Of course, we weren't actually there yet. We still had to take the car. I suggested the bus, but Tawni wouldn't stand for it. So we got out of the plane, into the car, and drove off. The drive took twenty minutes, and before I knew it, Tawni and I were walking up the path, passing the people in the center circle by, and made our way into the house.

_I wonder what celebrities are going to be there. I wonder what they will act llike. I wonder if they are nice. I wonder if-_

I opened the door to see someone I wouldn't expect to see here in a million years...

**Okay, so if you read the summary, you know who's there. But remember, I need three reviews before I can put up another chapter. And I will remember to thank the first two to review in the next chapter. Keep reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys. I love them! And I love the fact that you love my story! And a special thanks to ChannyFan4ever and MackenzieGirl for being the first two to review! Keep reviewing! P.S I didn't know how many people start off on Big Brother, so don't sue me. I'm just going to assume it's eight.**

**Chapter 3**

**Sonny POV**

I stared in awe. None other than Chad Dylan Cooper was sprawled on the couch lazily and was staring at me.

"Sonny?" He asked. As he saw me, he straightened up and was sitting.

"Chad?"

"Monroe?"

"Cooper?"

My astonishment sudddenly turned to a glare. But who could blame me? The one person I just got away from is sitting just a couple of yards away from me. _This is so infuriating! And I'll probably have to wait in here for thirty minutes before the rest of the houseguests arrive. _Then Barbara Chan will explain everything. He'll stay out of my hair and I'll stay out of his. _Yeah, right. You know Chad will just annoy you more now that you'll be living in the same house together. Whoa-hold on a second. We will be living in the same house, won't we? Oh, this is not good. I am so going to _kill_ Marshall when So Random is shooting again. He probably knew the whole time!_

"Sonny, don't pretend you're not happy to see me." He said in that taunting way he always does.

"Ugh, listen Chad. You don't talk to me, I won't talk to you, got it?"

"Well, Sonny, that pretty much ruins the whole point of the game. You see, we have to talk to each other in order to make alliances and develop a strategy. Have you ever even watched the show?"

"For your information, yes. I have watched the show. Now leave me _alone_. I've had a long day, listening to Tawni's complaining."

"Well, Sonny, I assumed you'd be used to it, considering how you do so much complaining yourself."

"I do not complain, Chad. Now, as I said before, leave me _alone_."

"I'll leave _you_ alone if you leave _me_ alone."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we're _so_ good." And with that, Sonny and Tawni stalked off to the other sofa, on the opposite side of Chad. Zora was mingling with the houseguests that were already there. Sonny saw Ashley Tisdale, Vannessa Hudgens, Zac Efron, and Robert Pattinson just walked in. _This is going to be a long night. A long couple of months, actually._ _Six more people to go._


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! They're great! And a special thanks to MackenzieGirl and penguin0dreamer for being the first two to review! Remember, I need three reviews in order to put up another chapter. I promise to give a special thanks to the first two people to review in the next chapter! You know I love them so keep reviewing!**

**Chapter 4**

**Sonny POV**

I met with the rest of the houseguests. Some of them turned out to be really nice. Like Vannessa Hudgens. Or Ashley Tisdale. Zac was okay, too, but I didn't get to talk with him too much considering he was constantly bickering with Chad. _I like him already. _So there was Ashley Tisdale, Vannessa Hudgens, Zac Efron, Robert Pattinson, Cole Sprouse, Jackson Tyler (_finally! I get to meet him!)_, me, Tawni, Zora, and, of couse, Chad. But I didn't get to talk to Cole Sprouse, Robert Pattinson or Jackson Tyler yet. So I figured this was my chance.

"Hey, guys", I said.

"Hey." Zac Efron came and walked over to me. I think I saw his eyes stray down from my face, but I couldn't be sure.

"Isn't this going to be so much fun?!" He laughed.

"Yeah. I can't wait. For the eliminations and stuff you know. And the alliances."

"Of course. So what do you think of the other houseguests?"

"Oh...I see. You're one of those gossipy chics." _OMG! Zac Efron just called me a chic! _I almost squealed out loud.

"Wha- Oh. No. Don't worry about that. I'm not like that. I'm not. Really. I just meant, like, don't they all seem so great?"

"Minus Chad, yes. And with you here, all the better." I saw his eyes stray down from my face again. This time I was positive he glanced at my chest. I blushed.

"Uh..thanks. It's been...uh...nice meeting you." I felt awkward. _Zac Efron just stared at my chest! Eeewww!_ I quickly walked away. Just then, Barbara Chan walked through the door and explained the game to us. Then she explained who would be sleeping where and when we would have the first Head Of Household competition. But it wasn't just like that. No. Not at all.

When she was explaining who sleeped where, there was a big problem.

"In one room will be Ashley Tisdale, Vannessa Hudgens, and Zac Efron. In another room will be Robert Pattinson, Jackson Tyler, and Cole Sprouse. In the last room will be Sonny Monroe, Chad Dylan Cooper, Zora, and Tawni Hart. Any questions?"

"Yeah, how do we know which room we'll be in. I mean, we know who we are sharing the room with, but how do we know which room we'll sleep in?" Jackson asked.

"I have decided to leave that up to you to decide." There were murmurs of who wanted to sleep where. But they quickly quieted down.

"Barbara?"

"Yes, Sonny?"

"Are the houseguests we'll be sharing a room with permanent?"

"Why, yes. Unless one of your roomates wins the Head Of Household (HOH) competition. Then they will sleep in the HOH bedroom. Remember, be in the backyard at twelve tomorow afternoon. Then we will start our HOH competition. Now, you may all decide on which room you will be sleeping in." But halfway through her last sentence, people were running out of the living room into the room they wanted.

"Come on!" Tawni grabbed my arm and started pulling me to the pool room. When we got there, Chad and Zora were already unpacking their stuff.

"You know you're happy to be sharing a room with me, Sonny."

"And you know that's a lie, Chad." I was hitting him with everything I had. Chad made you do that.

"Oh, come on, you know you love me."

"Please, Chad. Get over yourself." _This is going to be a long one._

"Admit you love me."

"Drop dead."

"You know, you're not the first one to fall for Chad Dylan Cooper's charm."

"Chad, why do you _care_ if I like you or not?"

"I like to keep track of who's falling head over heels for me."

"Yeah, right."

"What are you implying, Monroe?"

"Admit it Chad, you like me."

"Get real."

"Oh, but I already am."

"Prove it. Kiss me."

"Now you're getting ahead of yourself. Why would I kiss you? Just because you told me to? I don't think so."

"Oh, but I do."

"Stop telling me to kiss you and grab a hold of reality." _Whoa, did I just see something flicker across Chad's face? Pain? No way._

"First, stop arguing. Second, eeewww!" Tawni said.

"Tell me about it." Said Zora.

"Okay, guys, we need to unpack." I said. And with that, we each uunpacked silently. Except for the outburst where Tawni wanted the bed by the door and Chad wouldn't let her. Well, what can I say? Chad Dylan Cooper always gets what he wants. And more. _This is going to be an interesting night._

**Alright, there's the fourth chapter. What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! I need three reviews to put up another chapter and I will give a special thanks to the first two to review in the next chapter. Keep reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love the reviews! I can't believe no one has anything bad to say yet! Don't worry, updates will be coming fast. And a special thanks to ChannyFan4ever and bandme7 for being the first two to review. Remember, if you are ever one of the first two people to review, you will be mentioned in the following chapter. I need five reviews in order to put up another chapter. Keep reviewing!**

**Chapter 5**

**Chad POV**

_Stupid Sonny. _She just _had_ to waltz in here right when I got away from arguing with her. Well it was night time now and we each had our share of arguing today. Tawni even got her share of complaining about the bed placement. _Maybe now I can keep my thoughts to myself. If Sonny will let me, of course._ She had a way of looking at people as if she could see right through them. _Stupid cute._ She and Tawni had gone into the bathroom to brush their teeth. I put my head against the pillow. I let my thoughts drift...

**Sonny POV**

_I cannot believe I have to share a room with Chad. _Tawni and I had gone into the bathroom to brush our teeth.

"You _so_ like him." Tawni said.

"Who are you talking about?" _What? I don't like anyone._

"Him. Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Pfft. I don't like Chad." _Where is she going with this?_

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"You keep telling yourself that."

"I will. Oh. Wait. I didn't mean it li-"

"Ha! You even admitted it."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Ugh, let's just go to bed."

"Fine."

"Fi- I am _not_ starting that with you."

"Fine."

I sighed. "Come on, let's just go back to the bedroom."I refused to call it 'our bedroom' while Chad was there.

We made our way to the bedroom. I opened the door. Chad and Zora were fast asleep. _Aww, he looks so cute when he's sleeping. Whoa, I did _not_ just think that. _

I snuggled into my bed and let my thoughts drift...

But my thoughts kept going back to Chad. And it was scary. But not in a nightmare way. More like in a way that I was scared I liked it. Deciding I would never get any sleep tonight, I walked into the kitchen. I was pretty hungry, not eating lunch or dinner yesterday. And considering it was one in the morning right now.

I opened the fridge. It's contents consisted of sour cream, heat-up hamburger, cream cheese, and whipped cream. _Hmm... _I moved some of the food. There was also ketchup, mustard, and frozen chicken. I went with the heat-up hamburger.

I followed the direction on the package and put it in the microwave for two minutes. _Now, to wait._ But, just then, Zac Efron walked in.

"Can't sleep?" He asked me.

"No."

"Nightmare?"

"Something like that."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Come on, tell Dr. Phil all your problems." I laughed.

So I cracked. I told him everything. Every little detail of my life. Down to the last sketch. Down to the last rainy morning. Well, you get the idea. He inched closer to me.

"Sonny."

"Zac." He leaned in for a kiss. But, just then, Chad walked in.

"Chad? What are you doing here?"

**Chad POV**

I kept waking up in the middle of the night. I decided to go outside to look at the stars. When I started to get tired, I opened the door to go inside. But something made me stop dead in my tracks. Sonny's lips, not two inches away from Zac's.

"Chad? What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"I think the real question is, why were you about to kiss _that_?"

"Why, jealous?" Zac piped in.

"I am _not_ talking to you!"

"Why do you _care_?" Sonny asked.

"I asked first!"

"I asked second. And you better stop yelling before you wake everyone up."

"Just tell me." I lowered my voice.

"You _really_ want to know why I was about to kiss him?!" I nodded. _Yeah, _I_ was the loud one. _"I was about to kiss him because he's nothing like _you_!" Sonny ran into the bedroom, leaving me standing there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love them! And as for the question, BolderGirl1059, yes and no. I'm trying to make it like Zac and Vannessa were dating, but then broke up. As for our excited readers, you'll have to read the next chapter to see the drama unfold between Zac and Vannessa. And a special thanks to lp2014 and BoulderGirl1059 for being the first two to review. I need five reviews in order to put up another chapter. Keep reviewing! **

**Chapter 6**

**Sonny POV**

I was running to safety(a.k.a the bedroom). I couldn't take it. It was just so like Chad to think that I was not worthy of kissing anyone. _Because I'm a loser. No, you're not, Sonny. Remember, you're on this show for fun, not to cry over Chad. Wow, that came out wrong._ I got to the room, opened the door, flopped onto the bed, and fell asleep almost instantly. I thought I heard the door open, but maybe I was dreaming.

I got up the next morning to the sound of someone making coffee in the kitchen. I got out of bed and saw that all of my roomates were still asleep. _Early bird gets the worm._ I went into the kitchen to see Zac making the coffee, Robert eating cereal, and Jackson talking to Robert.

"Hey, guys. What time is it?" I asked. I wanted to make sure I got enough time to get ready before our competition. I wasn't too worried, though. I was always an early riser.

"8:30", Zac replied.

"Hey. Are you making coffee?"

"Yeah..."

"Is there enough for two?" I asked.

"Or three?" questioned Jackson.

"Four?" Rob piped in.

Zac laughed. "Yeah. Don't worry about it."

"Can I have extra sugar in mine?" Jackson asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Zac smirked. "Oh, and Sonny, your burger is still in the microwave." Rob and Jackson looked at me questioningly.

"Long story", me and Zac said in unison.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda", I said. He laughed. My roomates came into the kitchen. All of them started talking at once. I think this is what they said:

Zora: "You guys! It's 8:30! Why didn't you wake me up?!"

Tawni: "Can you guys keep it down?! I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!"

Chad: "I'm going back to bed."

Chad walked slowly and groggily back to the bedroom. "Wake me up at eleven forty-five", he said over his shoulder.

The next couple hours were a blur. We drank our coffee, and got ready. I was getting tired of Tawni's complaining about the chicken suit we had to wear according to the letter we saw on the kitchen table. We got dressed and walked out into the backyard. We were surrounded by eggs. Like, a thousand of them. Barbara Chan was on a pedastool with a podium in front of her.

"I will explain to you what you will be doing in a minute. But let me go over the basics. Whoever wins HOH today will be the host for the next HOH competition. And so on. The next thing you should know is that when you win HOH, you get a key to the HOH room and that is where you will be sleeping until the next HOH competition. Inside your HOH room, many treats and belongings will be waiting for you. As many people as you want will get to see your HOH room, too. And lastly, your HOH room will have a lock and when someone wants to come into your HOH room, you will have to press a button on a remote."

"Okay, and as for the competition, there are one thousand, two hundred and sixty-four eggs in the backyard. Five hundred and sixty-six eggs will have a jawbreaker in them. However, we try to make the eggs as realistsic as possible, so they do have inside of them what a real egg would have. You are to bring the jawbreaker to your post with your name on it. Be careful, though, because if any one of your jawbreakers fall to the ground, you have to start over. First one to fifty wins. Ready... set... go!"

And with that, we all ran. I cracked open my first egg. _Eeewww, this is so disgusting! _I searched the egg with my hands. The stuff inside it was sticky, gloppy, and thick. No jawbreaker was inside it. I went to my second egg. Inside of that one, however, was a small jaw breaker. I rushed over to my post and put the jawbreaker on it. I was tied with Chad. I quickly ran to my next egg...

**One hour later...**

Chad and I both had fourty-nine jawbreakers. I went into another egg. There was a jawbreaker. I ran to my post. I put the jawbreaker on it. It rolled off. And. Hit. The. Ground. "Nooooooooo!!!" And Chad was running off to his post with his jawbreaker. He put it on. And. It stayed perfectly still. So did all his other ones.

"Chad Dylan Cooper! The winner of our first HOH competition!" Everyone groaned. And with that, Barbara gave Chad the HOH key.

"Yes! Stay out of my room, suckers!" We all walked back into the house. But before that, she told Chad that people had to put his belongings in his room.

"So much for the Hollywood heart-throb", I said.

"You", he pointed to me,"Can come in whenever you like." And so he walked off to the bedroom.

**Chad POV**

Someone came in the bedroom to talk to me about who to put up. Jackson Tyler. He sat right down next to me on my bed.

"I want Sonny gone", he said to me.

**So, what do you guys think? I think this chapter came out pretty good. I need five reviews in order to put up another chapter. And the first two people to review will get a special thanks in the next chapter. And, remember, good or bad, I love to hear reviews from you guys! Keep reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Whoa! I'm amazed at all of your reviews! Thank you so much! And I love constructive criticism, too. But I like comments, also. And some of you are saying you don't like the way Jackson Tyler wants Sonny gone. But remember, it's just one of the ways Chad could discover his feelings for Sonny. Anyway, I love each and every one of the forty-something reviews I got. A special thanks to lp2014 and hpandtwilitelova420 for being the first two to review! I need** **seven reviews to put up another chapter. And the first two to review will get a special thanks in the next chapter! Keep reviewing!**

**Chapter 7**

**Chad POV**

"Wait, Sonny? Why?," I asked Jackson.

"You saw the way she almost beat you for HOH. She's a strong competitor. And just because you like her doesn't me-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second. Humor me for a minute, but why would you say I like Sonny?"

"Dude, it's so obvious. And I want Zac gone. Put him on the block, too."

A smile crept across my face. "Hey, _you_ like Sonny, don't you?" I smirked. So_ that's_ why. _No wonder he wants Zac gone. I mean, I can't stand the guy, but he's not a very strong competitor. A perfect sucker. A softie. A mush. And Sonny just melts into _that_?_

He chuckled. "Like Sonny. Pfft. That's crazy talk. - Is it really that obvious?"

"Ye-e-e-e-sss." I droned out the word into one lllooonnnggg syllable.

"Well, who could blame me? I mean, have you seen her _chest?_" _Whoa, perv much? We will _never_ speak of Sonny that way again. Never. _I decided to change the subject.

"So, who do you _really_ want gone?"

He smiled. "Zac."

"You really like Sonny that much?"

"Yes. And, dude, have I mentioned her chest?" A greedy smile crept onto his face.

"Wow."

"I know." _Oh my God. He thinks I'm still talking about Sonny's chest._

"Well, I heard she and Tawni are out by the pool. Wearing_ bikinis,_" Jackson said. _Oh my God. He's serious. Well, atleast you'll get to see her blush._

"Then what are we doing in here? Let's go!" I tried to put enthusiasm into my voice. It was enough for him. We walked out into the backyard. _Oh, my God. _Sonny was _hot. _The world may never be the same again. Her back was to me and she was talking to Tawni. I guess she heard footsteps and turned around to see me. Bored, she turned her head back to Tawni and they continued with their conversation that was oh so important. _Yeah, right. Get real. You know she wants you, Cooper._

"Come on, Sonny. Don't act like I bore you," I said to her.

She decided to ignore me. "Oh, hey, Jackson."

He looked at me triumphantly. Jackson walked over to where she was sitting. I followed him. I still didn't look away from Sonny's body.

"Chad, can you stop staring at me? Please?" I realized what I was doing and looked up at her face.

"Please, Sonny, don't flatter yourself." She rolled her eyes.

Jackson decided to pipe in just then. "Hey, are those real?" He pointed toward her chest.

Sonny raised her eyebrows and scowled disgustedly. She got up and slapped him across the face. _Whoa. I never knew Sonny was so violent. But, then again, the guy _was_ acting like a perv. Heck, he _is_ a perv._

"Ow! What was that for?" Sonny walked into the house. "Hey! I'm just curious! You don't have to go slapping people across the face!"

But, sadly, Sonny was going, probably, to change back into her regular clothes. Sigh._ It was nice while it lasted._ _Wait, what am I thinking?!_

Tawni, not afraid to show off her body, said,"Mine are real. See? Feel." I decided to leave then.

"Hey, I'm going to go inside. It's too hot out here." I walked away quickly to talk game with Sonny.

**Sonny POV**

_Well, that was uncomfortable. _I had walked into the bedroom after Jackson had asked a question about my boobs. I had my bra and underwear on by now. And that was when the door opened. Expecting to see Tawni I said,"Hey."

I turned around. And screamed. There Chad was, staring at me again. "Get out!" I yelled. I pushed him out and shut the door. I leaned against it. _God, is today, like, boob independance day?_

I continued getting dressed. I had my jeans on when the door opened. "Chad, get _out!_" But, to my surprise, it was Tawni. Looking very pleased with herself.

"What are you so content about?" I asked.

"Huh? Nothing. Just the fact that Jackson thought my boobs were _real_!" She squealed.

"Yours are fake?"

"No. But he believed me when he felt them." _Eeewww!_

"Okay, can we change the subject, please?" _Will the boob talk never stop?_

"Stop being so self-conscious. Have fun."

"I am. Just not in a repulsive way."

"Boobs are not repulsive."

"Please stop saying that word."

"Boobs. Boobs. Boobs."

"Ugh. Let's go to the kitchen and see who's going up on the block."

"Fine. Boobs." I decided to ignore her and I kept walking. We all met in the kitchen, one by one, until we were all there.

"Okay," Chad announced."I am ready to tell you who will be going up." We all quieted down. I was ready for the worst.

**So, what do you guys think? I know it's shorter than the last one, but I decided I should stop the chapter here. I think this one came out pretty good. Considering, of course, that there were a lot of perv scenes. And I'm sorry I couldn't fit any Zannessa into this one, but I promise I will in the next one. I tried to focus in on Chad actually noticing Sonny. I need five reviews in order to put up another chapter. The first two to review will get a special thanks in the next chapter. Actually, make that the first three. Keep reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I loved each and every one of them. The first two to review will receive a special thanks in the next chapter. I need five reviews in order to put up another chapter. Here is where some of the Zannessa drama will pick up. And a special thanks to SingerforChanny, xXxlil writer babyxXx, and ChannyFan4ever for being the first three to review. Keep reviewing!**

**Chapter 8**

**Sonny POV**

Chad stood up and pulled the first key out. "Rob, you are safe."

Robert got up and then pulled out the next key. "Zora, you are safe."

Zora got up and pulled out the third key. "Tawni, you are safe."

Tawni pulled out the fourth key. "Cole, you are safe."

Cole got up and pulled out the fifth key. "Ashley, you are safe."

Ashley squealed. She pulled out the sixth key slowly. "Vannessa, you are safe."

Vannessa made a sigh of relief. She pulled out the last key. "Zac, you are safe."

I scowled. And stared at Chad.

He looked at Jackson. "Jackson, I have chosen you because I honestly just don'y like your attitude towards women." Jackson looked down but he had a determined look on his face.

"And Sonny, I have chosen to put you up because you're a strong competitor. And now, I declare this elimination ceremony ajourned." Chad avoided my eye.

Vannessa gasped. "Guys, look! The envelope! For our POV competition today!" We all ran over.

I read it aloud. "Wherever you go, take a pocketful of sunshine with you. Dress in yellow. What the heck?"

"Well, maybe we have to carry something. Or maybe we're Suns and we have to stay by something." That was the first time I heard Cole talk.

"Maybe. But we never know what to expect for competitions. Let's go get ready," I said.

"You're right. Figuring it out won't do anything for us. Let's go get ready," Vannessa said.

"She just said that," retorted Zac.

"Whatever," replied Vannessa.

We all went to our rooms to get ready. Chad took his stuff and went into the bathroom. I got out my yellow spaghetti strapped shirt and my yellow jeans. Tawni had out a sleeveless yellow blouse and yellow leggings. Zora was wearing a yellow T-shirt that said 'Welcome to Sunnyville' on it. That was my favorite shirt of hers. Zora was also wearing yellow jeans, like me. I swabbed on some make-up, unlike Tawni, who took about ten minutes to put on make-up. I took two. We were ready. We wnt into the living room. The HOH, and two nominees already had a chance to win POV. Three others were chosen at random. Chad picked first.

"Tawni." I picked out of the sac.

"Zora," I said. Jackson picked last.

"Cole."

And Tawni chose Vannessa to be the host for the competition. We all walked outside while the rest of the houseguests went to change back into their clothes.

The backyard was decorated like a solar system. There were nine planets, a sun, a moon, and other things, like the milky way. Big yellow balls, I'm assuming the Suns, were under a layer of glass on the ground.

Vannessa went up and stood on the podium. "The six of you will compete to get the most Suns. You will go under the glass, and collect as many Suns as you can. But the catch is you can't come out from under the glass until you are ready to stop collecting Suns. If anyone is under the glass for more than two minutes, they will automatically be eliminated. Manage your time carefully. Get ready. And... GO! Start the timer."

And with that, the game was on.

**I think this chapter came out okay compared to the other ones. I know it was better than the last one, though. And I tried to fit in some Zannessa drama, too. I need five reviews in order to put up another chapter. The first two to review will get a special thanks in the next chapter. Keep reviewing!**


End file.
